This invention relates to a display suspension device, and in particular, to a hangtag for a tool socket.
Various kinds of suspension display devices have been developed for attaching to articles for sales, and for displaying the articles. Prior art suspension devices have been developed comprising a body board with an elongated slot for hooking onto a hook or the like of a displaying rack. The bottom edge of the board has a neck portion extended to form a fixing device for mounting with an insertion hole of a mounting work piece, i.e., a tool socket. The fixing device is provided with recessed or protruded position body so that the suspension device can be easily mounted with the work piece.
The drawback for these types of devices is that a separate board/fixing device combination must be molded for each different socket size. It would be desirable to separate the board from the fixing device and provide a universal board, which could be inserted into a fixing device of any size. Only the fixing device would thereby have to be adjusted for different socket sizes.